


Lumpy is Sick

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Tootie and the Happy Tree Friends [3]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story about Lumpy catching a cold and asking for help from Sniffles and Tootie.





	Lumpy is Sick

One day, Sniffles was reading a book in his lab, while Tootie was visiting and looking around. The two of them were expecting their friend Lumpy to arrive so that they could hang out together. When they least expected it, they heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be him now," Sniffles said, referring to Lumpy. Tootie smiled with excitement as she heard him say that.

They got up and went over to the door that led to outside. But before Sniffles could open it, he heard someone on the other side about to sneeze. Tootie heard it as well, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Aaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..." the voice inhaled.

Sniffles recognized the voice as he heard it. It was coming from Lumpy, and he was the one who was going to sneeze. Tootie didn't seem to recognize it, however. Sniffles quickly backed away from the door and pulled Tootie away from it so that she wouldn't get hurt. A final inhale later, an explosive sneeze blew the door straight open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

There Lumpy stood, locked in a sneezing position as a huge amount of air was released from his mouth and nose. When he recovered, he sniffled loudly and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. His nose was a very bright red, and mucus was running down his nostrils. Sniffles and Tootie stood where they were, completely shocked from what had happened.

"Oh, my! Gesundheit, Lumpy!" said Sniffles.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tootie wanted to know.

Lumpy continued to rub his nose as he shook his head in denial.

"No, I dod't feel so good," he replied. His voice sounded very raspy and congested.

"I can tell," Sniffles said with concern. "Why don't you come on in?"

Lumpy did as he was told, but he stumbled a few times along the way. Tootie had to help him into the lab so he wouldn't fall over. When he finally made it in, Sniffles had him sit on one of his tables, which had been cleared off.

"I'll help you feel better, but first, I'd like to figure out what illness you have," Sniffles said.

"I think I can guess what it is," said Tootie.

Lumpy's nose twitched and his nostrils flared up. He was going to sneeze again. He tilted his neck back, giving a single inhale, and then exploded.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

A good amount of mucus came out of Lumpy's nose when he released the sneeze. Sniffles and Tootie were lucky they weren't sprayed, however. Lumpy rubbed his nose slowly with his forefinger, sniffling wetly.

"Gesundheit," Sniffles said. He gave Lumpy a box of tissues and inserted a thermometer into his mouth.

Lumpy continued to rub his nose as he waited for his temperature to be taken. After a couple of minutes, it beeped, and Sniffles removed it from his mouth to look at it. His eyes widened in concern.

"Oh, dear..."

"What is it?" Tootie asked.

"He has a fever of 101," Sniffles said. "I'd say Lumpy's caught a bad cold."

"I dew sobethidg was wrodg with be..." Lumpy muttered as he sniffled. He took one of his tissues and rubbed his nose with it. It was pretty obvious that it wasn't helping, however.

"I'll have to make a potion in order to cure him," Sniffles stated.

"Aaaaaaaaaah..." Lumpy inhaled again as he pulled his tissue away from his nose. He tilted his neck as far back as it could go. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

Hearing his inhales, Sniffles and Tootie turned to look at him, only for their eyes to widen and their pupils to shrink in fear. They quickly ducked down and plugged their ears, just as Lumpy let the sneeze out.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray and mucus coming out of his mouth and nose. As soon as he regained his breath, he blew his nose loudly, then wiped his nose with his tissue. Sniffles and Tootie got up again, both of them looking at him in concern.

"In the meantime, I might need you to keep him company," Sniffles said to Tootie.

Tootie nodded in understanding and went up to Lumpy. She sat next to him as Sniffles went over to his chemistry set and began to work on a potion. Lumpy had switched from wiping his nose with his tissue to rubbing his nose with his foreefinger.

"Um, sorry about your cold, Lumpy." Tootie placed her hand on Lumpy's shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay," Lumpy said with a sniff. "I didd't dow I was godda get it..."

"Me neither."

Lumpy sniffled again as he rubbed his arm underneath his nose. He just wanted it to stop running, but it wouldn't, to his slight frustration. He sniffled a few more times, but this didn't have much of an effect, other than causing his nostrils to flare up.

"You okay, Lumpy?" Tootie asked, innocently.

"Y-yeah, but... I thidk I'b godda..." Lumpy tried to get the last word out, but he couldn't. "Aaaaaah..."

Tootie gasped as she heard him inhale. She knew what was going to happen, he was going to sneeze. She quickly grabbed a couple of tissues from his box and tried to cover his nose with them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Lumpy inhaled, not noticing the tissues that Tootie was holding close to his nose. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--"

Just as Tootie managed to block Lumpy's nose, he exploded.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Tootie cringed hard as Lumpy released his sneeze. It sounded really loud, and had he not let it out into the tissues Tootie was using, she probably would have been soaked. Sniffles heard the sneeze as well, and he couldn't resist pausing to turn to Lumpy.

"Gesundheit."

Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger, then took one of the tissues from Tootie's grip and blew his nose with it.

"Bless you, Lumpy!" Tootie said, emphatically.

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled as he wiped his nose with the tissue. "Th-thadk you..."

Tootie turned to look at Sniffles. "You almost done with that potion?"

"It'll be ready soon," Sniffles replied.

Tootie threw out the tissues that she made Lumpy sneeze into, then wiped her hands off on her shirt. During all of this, Lumpy continued to wipe his poor nose.

"You feeling any better, Lumpy?" Tootie asked.

"D-dot very much..." Lumpy sniffled again.

"He'll be done with it soon, Lumpy." Tootie rubbed Lumpy's shoulder gently, trying to comfort him. "Just hang in there..."

A few minutes later, Sniffles finished his potion and walked over to Lumpy. Lumpy rubbed his nose a little with the back of his hand.

"It's ready, but I'm afraid it doesn't taste good," Sniffles pointed out.

"I dod't thidk that's godda be a probleb," Lumpy said. "Because I cad't taste adythidg..."

He got off the table, took the bottle from Sniffles and removed the lid from it. He began to drink the potion, cringing slightly as he did so. It did taste a little bitter, even though he couldn't taste too much of it due to his stuffy nose. But when he finished the potion, he could feel his nose unclogging and losing its red shade. His throat began to feel better, as did the rest of his body. He sighed with relief.

"I... I think I'm getting over it," Lumpy said. His voice had gone back to normal.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tootie said.

"Oh, thank you, Sniffles! I feel so much better now!" Lumpy said.

Sniffles responded by giving Lumpy a hug, causing him to blush. Tootie blushed as well at the cute scene. While they were hugging, however, Sniffles got an idea and smiled mischievously. He reached into his pocket protector and pulled out what looked like a feather.

"Um, Sniffles?" Tootie asked as she saw what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you'll see..." Sniffles responded quietly. He let go of Lumpy, and then began to rub the feather underneath his nostrils.

Lumpy and Tootie both gasped in fear as he did that.

"Sniffles! No!!!" said Tootie. "Don't do that!!!"

"Why not?" Sniffles asked. "What could happen?"

Lumpy's eyes suddenly widened, and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. His entire snout froze for a moment, but then the end of his nose began to quiver, and his nostrils began to flare to several times their normal size. He needed to sneeze, worse than he had ever sneezed during the entirety of his cold. He began to take massive, long-lasting inhales, as he tilted his head back, nose twitching and nostrils flaring madly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Now you've done it, Sniffles! Run for it!!" Tootie ran out of the way as fast as she could. Sniffles, however, stayed where he was, watching as Lumpy was going to sneeze. He couldn't help but wonder just how bad this sneeze was going to be.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!"

Lumpy's lungs felt like they could explode from taking in so much air, but he continued to inhale as he tilted his upper body further and further back. By this point, the end of his snout and his nostrils had turned a deep red. The tickling sensation in his nose was absolutely undeniable. With a final inhale, he exploded with the biggest, loudest, most powerful and messiest sneeze that he had ever released.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

An unthinkable amount of wind, saliva and mucus were expelled from Lumpy's mouth and nose as he shot his entire upper body forward. The amount of saliva and mucus sprayed absolutely everything, including Sniffles and Tootie. They didn't notice it, however, because they had to plug their ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. But it was no use, they could still hear it clearly.

Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and stood where he was, groaning loudly. He didn't feel good at all anymore. His entire nose was still red, and tons of mucus were dripping out of both his nostrils. There were bags underneath his teary, bloodshot eyes, and his legs felt even weaker than they had been earlier that day. Lumpy sniffled wetly and rubbed his nose many times with his forefinger.

"Gesundheit!!!" Sniffles said as he cleaned himself off with some disinfectant wipes, and lent some to Tootie so she could clean herself off as well.

Lumpy didn't respond; he continued to rub his poor nose, sniffling loudly. He felt absolutely horrible. Tootie, however, arguably felt even worse. She thought that since Lumpy had just gotten over his cold, there was no way that feather could have made him sneeze. And now that he had sneezed again, she was absolutely dismayed.

"Why did you have to tickle his nose?!" Tootie asked Sniffles, on the verge of tears.

"I, I'm so sorry!" Sniffles said, also sounding like he was about to cry. But that was because he didn't want Tootie to cry. "I just wanted him to sneeze again..."

"You had all day to hear him sneeze!" said Tootie. "And now he's better again, so he shouldn't be able to sneeze anymore!! WHY DID HE STILL SNEEZE?!? HE'S NOT SICK!!!"

"Uh, Sdiffles?" Lumpy asked, his voice sounding even worse than it had sounded minutes ago. "I... I dod't feel so good adybore... I thig I hab adother code."

It was at that point that Tootie finally burst into tears. Sniffles began to cry as well as he ran up to Lumpy and hugged him.

"Lumpy!! I-- I'm really, really sorry I made you sneeze!!" Sniffles cried.

He reached up to feel Lumpy's forehead, but once again, it was very warm. Sniffles cried even more. Lumpy went on standing there, rubbing his nose and sniffling.

"I thig I deed to stay id bed for a while..." Lumpy muttered.

Not long afterward, Lumpy lay in Sniffles' bed with a thermometer in his mouth and an ice pack on his head. He rubbed his nose constantly with his forefinger as Sniffles and Tootie stayed by his side, both of them very concerned for him.

Sniffles briefly removed the ice pack from Lumpy's head and felt his forehead. He was still warm, so he had to put it back.

"I guess tickling Lumpy's nose really was a bad idea," Sniffles said sadly. He put his hand on his face as he sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "I am such an idiot..."

Tootie looked on, tears filling her eyes. She sniffled constantly and rubbed her nose with a tissue. Sniffles could tell she was sad, but he noticed something else. Her nose had a slightly red tinge on it; something that didn't normally happen when she cried. Sniffles looked at Tootie, looking concerned for her as well as Lumpy.

"Are you feeling alright, Tootie?" Sniffles asked.

Tootie nodded a couple of times, not wanting to tell the truth. Sniffles was pretty sure she wasn't feeling well herself, but he decided not to question it. He sulked over the decision he made that led to this disaster.

"If I knew Lumpy was going to sneeze that hard, I wouldn't have even bothered touching his nose after I cured his cold..."


End file.
